The invention relates to an adjustable slatted bed base with                an outer frame and        a lying surface with at least two sections, arranged on the outer frame, wherein        at least one section is formed as a pivotable section which is pivotable relative to the outer frame, from a flat position into at least one angled position, by means of an adjusting unit, and        the pivotable section has a support device for providing support relative to the outer frame.        
Various designs of adjustable slatted bed bases of the type mentioned in the beginning are known from the state of the art. Such bed bases are used, particularly with a bed frame and a mattress, in the private sector and also in the medical and care sectors, as beds for the sick, the elderly and those in need of care.
The pivotable arrangement of at least one section of the lying surface allows the form of the bed to be adapted to the needs of the user. This applies both to adapting the bed to a desired sleeping position and to changing from a sleeping position into a sitting position of the user for example. Here, a safe, stable support of the entire lying surface, including the pivotable sections thereof, is important.
Furthermore, since sections of an adjustable lying surface, particularly an adjustable leg section, are used by some users to facilitate getting up out of a bed, a particularly stable support of these sections of the lying surface relative to the outer frame is especially important, in order to prevent an unintended lowering and hence injury to the user.
However, the support devices known from the state of the art are disadvantageous in that, due to its connection to the outer frame by means of the support device, the pivotable section of the lying surface cannot be completely folded back easily, so as to enable access to the space beneath the slatted bed base, for example to clean or use it as storage space, or at least this requires a complicated unhooking of the support device to fold it back and hooking it up again to fold it up. In particular, the devices known from the state of the art make it difficult to change a pivotable section of the lying surface from a pivoted position into another position, in order to access the space beneath the slatted bed base and then to bring it back into an operational condition when folding it up.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide an adjustable slatted bed base, which has an adjustable section that enables easy access to an area beneath the slatted bed base in any desired operating position and can be returned to an operational condition quickly and easily.